Malum
'''Malum' was an exiled second Glatorian and one time ally of the fire tribe. History Malum fought in the core war under command of the Element Lord of Fire and led a small army of his own. After the Shattering Malum became the secondary Glatorian of the fire tribe until he, in a fit of rage, he tried to kill Strakk in an arena match after Strakk was defeated, violating a code of law. He was exiled to the wastelands and deserts of Bara Magna as a punishment, where he was forced to wander. Malum also challenged other Glatorian for his personal gain while in the desert. He became the alpha-male of a pack of Vorox some years after his banishment. He and the Vorox later attacked Berix and three other Glatorian. Then his pack of Vorox later attacked a Skrall patrol. Afterward, he was captured by the Skrall, and it would seem that the Vorox miss him. He later escaped from Roxtus with other Vorox from his own pack that were captured. While Gresh was practicing the night before the Great Tornament, Malum (with some Vorox) warned Gresh that The Skrall were going to invade the arena, but didn't talk further, and walked away. After this, Ackar and Gelu learned that bone hunters planned to raid Vulcanus and tried to persuade Malum to defend his former home. Malum refused, until Ackar mentioned that the Hunters could wipe out Malum and his Vorox if they could wipe out Vulcanus. The three Glatorian used the Vorox to attack the Hunters' camp, which was somewhat successful. Malum has not been seen since, but he is living somewhere on the reformed Spherus Magna. he HATES strakk now and he said that he will kill strakk in the years to come. Personality Malum was feared as the last being anyone would want to encounter. He also had a temper that was hard to control. Malum could be a very powerful enemy since he did not fear death, because he had nothing to live for. Powers and Tools Malum wielded a pair of Flame Claws, a shoulder mounted Thornax Launcher and a Spear, which he took from a Skrall in Empire of the Skrall, that was likely to have been discarded after his escape. In addition, Malum was also very strong. He used a sword while still a member of the Fire Tribe and used one that was intended for Ackar to use. He retained this weapon after his exile however it was eventually taken by Skrall. Quotes Set information *Malum was released in January 2009 as set number 8979 with 59 pieces. It could be combined with Fero and Skirmix to make a sand stalker. *Malum was one of the few Glatorians to not have the new hand mold. Appearances *BIONICLE: Raid of Vulcanus *Empire of the Skrall *Mata Nui's Guide to Bara Magna *Comic 1: Sands of Bara Magna *Comic 2: The Fall of Atero Trivia *Malum's name comes from the Latin word for "evil". *Even though Malum does not appear in BIONICLE: The Legend Reborn, the form that the Scarabax horde took in greatly resembled him. Category:Bara Magna Category:2009 Category:Glatorian Category:Thornax Users